Decision support systems have been developed to efficiently retrieve selected information from data warehouses. One type of decision support system is known as an on-line analytical processing system (OLAP). Other systems may include Business Intelligence and reporting systems. In general, OLAP systems analyze the data from a number of different perspectives and support complex analyses against large input data sets. OLAP systems generally output upon execution of a report that inputs a template to indicate the way to present the output and a filter to specify the conditions of data on which the report is to be presented.
Security is a major concern in any system. Large systems typically provide users with access to a wealth of information, not all of which is meant to be seen by everyone. In general, security systems may have the components related to authentication, access control and auditing. Authentication may include a method for identifying a user to the system. Access control may involve what the user is allowed to see and do once the user has been identified. Auditing may include a record of the data the user viewed and actions the user performed. Security may be generally implemented in various areas of a system, which may include databases, network/operating systems, and various applications.
Security at the database level is extremely important because anyone can bypass traditional security measures by using a simple, non-secure query tool to access the database or databases. Network controls access to computer while the operating system controls access to the files and applications that are stored in a particular computer. It is important to protect computers, sensitive files and other information from inadvertent or malicious tampering.